


Talk Him Into Submission

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Themes, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is one council member you can’t stand, and truthfully, neither can Thranduil, mainly because the guy just won’t shut up!  So you decide to have a bit of fun.





	Talk Him Into Submission

“I could do it…”  You offer to your husband as he gives you a doubtful look.

 

“You have many skills, my love, but I don’t think even you have that much skill.”  He reached out to you and pulled you close, giving your hands a sweet kiss before nuzzling into your stomach.  You let him curl around you as he slumped out of the throne.  He loved doing this, and you loved it too, because it let you run your fingers through his hair, tease the tips of his ear, and when he has had enough…

 

Thranduil let out a little growl as he looked up at you, those blue eyes piercing your heart and making you nearly swoon.  “This is not an appropriate place for that…”

 

“You’re the king, it is appropriate wherever you want it to be.”  You gave him a seductive wink, to which he just rolled his eyes and settled back on his throne.  “Okay…how about, if I can accomplish it…this becomes an appropriate location, at least tonight?” 

 

Because who wouldn’t want to take their husband on his throne?

 

000

 

The council members made their way into the meeting hall, each of them giving you a gentle smile as they passed before walking up to Thranduil.  It was nice to socialize, but they weren’t your target today…he was.

 

Councilor Validian entered, already mid-conversation.  It took all of your will power not to roll your eyes and make some snide comment about him never shutting up, but you decided against it.  You had to plan your time carefully.  There was a lot on the line.  If you won, you got a very pleasurable night, and if you didn’t…well, you still got a pleasurable night you were sure, but it also meant you had to tackle the next meeting on your own.  That was Thranduil’s bargain in the deal. 

 

So you sat up with a sweet smile and waited…

 

It was about an hour into the meeting when the topic of how to deal with those trice damned spiders came up.  It was now…your moment.  Time to seize it and show just how chatty you could be. 

 

“I am open to suggestions on what plans of action we should take.”  Thranduil spoke in a bored voice.  You would love to say that your husband had more tact than that, but most days, he really didn’t.

 

“Well, I have some thoughts…”  Valadian stood up and you jumped in.

 

“As do I!”  You said with a sweet smile.  Normally, you would do the polite thing and let him go on...and on…and on…and on…but not today.  No, today you were going to achieve the impossible.  You were going to outtalk Counselor Valadian. 

 

“You see, I remembered that reports had informed us that the spiders were coming from Dol-.”

 

“Yes, I brought that report up myself!”  Valadian beamed with pride, and then opened his mouth again, but you were there to stop him.

 

“Yes, and I as I was saying, we could stage a frontal attack on the area.  I know, I know, you worry about our defenses-.”

 

“Well, and the-.”

 

“And of course, the health of our warriors, thank you for reminding my Val.”  You gave him a shortened name, just as he did when he would get cocky in the meetings.  It seemed to prove a point as a couple others covered up a snicker with a well-timed cough.

 

“But you see, our people will be in danger, unless we deal with this.  So I suggest we have our soldiers undergo a rigorous training to help prepare them for the challenge that lies ahead.”

 

“We would have-.”

 

“And I have thought about this long and hard…”

 

“My lady, if I may step-.”

 

“And I have developed a twelve step program which I believe will better our warriors!”  You gave a proud grin and looked over to Valadian, who just looked at you in shock, seemingly disturbed that you didn’t stop to let him speak once.

 

000

 

Two and a half hours later, you had finally finished laying out your plan.  It was all for the show now, as the other council members had already left, claiming other duties as you drug on and on, and even Valadian left about an hour ago.  So now it was just you and Thranduil.  Sure, you had won the bet, but you had a point to prove.  You could do anything you set your mind to, even out-talk the chattiest elf in existence.

 

“And that will secure our homeland!”  You said with an exaggerated bow as Thranduil leaned back in his seat, a mask of indifference on his face.  He had his elbows propped up on the arms of his chair, his hands laced together at the fingers as he stared straight ahead at you.

 

“Well?  What do you think?”  You asked shyly, as if your preposterous idea of having the warriors train while walking on their hands was a good idea. 

 

Thranduil sighed as he gave you a strong look, licking his lips as he eyed you up and down.  “I think…you had best go sit upon the throne.”

 

Oh hell…you felt a shiver go through your body as he looked at you with those eyes, those crystal blue eyes that made you weak in the knees.  So you gave him a slight nod and tried to keep your composure as you slowly walked from the meeting room to the throne room.

 

“I suggest you enjoy your walk, for it will be the last you will be able to walk for the next day or so…I can promise that.”  He gave you a seductive look that showed you how serious he was about his promise.  Best bet ever!


End file.
